Rock, Scissor, and Paper
by Dragonis Black
Summary: [Remake] "...Kertas, gunting, batu. Jankenpon. Jadi, yang pertama menang tiga kali, dia yang menang. Bagaimana? Kalau tidak mau yah ... yasudah, aku tidak membiarkanmu pulang!" CNBLUE's fic JYH/LJH. Slash/ BL. Creep. DLDR. Err, RnR?


Rock, Scissor, and Paper

Rating: T+

Length: Chapters

Pairing: Jung Yonghwa x Lee Jonghyun

Wordcount: 5290

Headnote: Hola! Saya mau nyampah nih #gaplok err... ini fic jyh/ljh buat _haters_ yaoi *langsung direjeng* nggak ding, becanda kok. Ini buat siapa aja yang mau baca—eh, ga ada ya (jadi bukan buat siapa-siapa wkwk). Well, I just want to try to show my wild imagination. Oh ya, ini ff udah lama banget, dua tahun lalu gegara denger lagu Rock, Scissor and Paper-nya ONE OK ROCK (reader: curcol neng?), cuma _**remake**_dari judul yang sama, pernah di-post di-ffn juga. Author-nya saya (A) juga kok. Ah iya nih, 'kan ff jyh/ljh atau cnb slash jarang banget nih, jadi kalau yang belum pernah atau yah pernah tapi jarang, takutnya kaget atau gimana, saya rekomendasi deh jangan diterusin baca (reader: sispa juga yang mau baca woy!). ff-nya _gak_ macem-macem sih, tapi takutnya gak bisa nerima ceritanya hehe just open mind bc it's just fiction, 'kay?

Warning: AU.**OOC ****overload**, **sassy**!Yonghwa, **slash/boyxboy/boyslove, **mild-language, typo(s), abal, amatir, flat, gaje(udah tau gaje masih diposting juga, bego—dih!), _many flaws, _**creep**, etc... So, still wanna read? Dislike, you'd better go back ;)

xoxoxo

Jung Yonghwa and Lee Jonghyun belong to each others xD

I only own the storyline

Happee Reading and RnR?

xoxoxo

Chapter 1

"_This is going to sound crazy, but.. from the moment I first set on you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." _Leigh Fallon, Carrier of the mark

Meski lampu sudah dipadamkan, cahaya keperakan bulan purnama yang masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamar milik Jung Yonghwa, membuat kamarnya tampak cukup terang dan membuatnya merengek tidak bisa tidur. Oke, Yonghwa sedang manja sekarang. Padahal biasanya entah itu cahaya bulan, lampu taman, bahkan suara jangkrik maupun kucing-tikus bertengkar tidak bisa mengusik tidurnya. Jadi—Yonghwa insomnia? _God's sake_, dia itu tipe _kebluk_, mana mungkin insomnia. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya...

Sepasang iris mata _raven_-nya menatap langit kamar sembari berfantasi menghitung domba-domba gemuk agar bisa cepat terlelap. Tapi—sial! Yang terpikirkan olehnya malah kecoa-kecoa dengan tampang seramnya yang menyeringai kejam dan tangan, eh, kaki—apalah, terserah—berusaha mencolok matanya.

"Ugh!" Yonghwa mengeluh frustasi. Rambut hitam berantaknya sengaja dia buat makin berantakan karena depresi tidak bisa tidur. Padahal jam beker yang berdiri dengan tabah di atas dipan yang berada di samping ranjangnya sudah menujukan angka 02.07. Sudah sangat larut malam, 'kan? _Well, yeah_, dini hari.

_Ayolah, Yong, apa yang kau pikirkaaaaaann?!_

Si tampan itu meraung frustasi dalam hatinya. Dia memaksa _cerebrum_-nya bekerja lebih keras, padahal otak besarnya itu sudah mengeluh ingin istirahat—tidur!

Berkali-kali Yonghwa berguling ke kanan ke kiri sembari menggulung dirinya dengan _bed cover_ bercorak lidah terjulur—lambang _the rolling stone_, musisi favoritnya—karena kesal tidak juga mendapat jawaban. Tapi, akhirnya, ketika dia (entah bagaimana bisa) teringat _supermarket_, menemukan jawabannya.

"Yeah! Gadis itu!" Gumam Yonghwa girang.

Gadis yang dia temui _selewat_ tadi siang saat mengantar _eomma_-nya belanja. Gadis _sangat_ manis yang mempunyai _dimples_, tinggi dan putih, rambut berwarna _brunette _dan beriris mata _hazel_, juga senyuman yang menawan itu membuat Yonghwa ... _madly in lo_—tidak. Ini tidak Jung Yonghwa-_ish_ sekali—jatuh cinta begitu cepat dengan orang asing. Hei, Yonghwa biasanya, coret, selalu_** tidak**_ pernah jatuh cinta duluan, yang ada lawan jenis—bahkan sejenisnya pun—yang menyukai dirinya terlebih dahulu. Dan, sekarang? Hah ... entahlah.

Sembari kedua tangannya diletakan di bawah kepalanya, Yonghwa cengengesan sendiri karena jijik dengan dirinya sendiri mengingat _he_ _is madly in love_ dengan gadis asing yang, yah ... lumayan, ralat, sangat cantik. Meski gadis itu terlihat sangat _boyish_ karena tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan tegap untuk seukuran seorang gadis dan ... jalannya pun sangat tidak anggun—tapi, Yonghwa **suka!** Dia makin cengengesan mengingat hal itu yang akhirnya, karena lelah juga mengantuk, Yonghwa tertidur sembari berfantasi liar tentang si gadis asing.

.

.

.

"... _ong? Yong?_ YONG!"

Mimpinya yang nyaris mencium gadis yang ditemui _supermarket_ itu buyar ketika telinga kanannya mendengar teriakan sopran yang begitu nyaring. Ketika ia membuka mata, pupilnya yang berwarna hitam mengecil tiba-tiba karena melihat cahaya lampu dan seorang wanita—ibunya.

Ibunya yang mengenakan daster ungu dengan handuk biru di bahu kanannya dan rambutnya yang hitam panjang dijepit dengan jepitan raksasa—tapi masih terlihat cantik—memukul bokong anak bungsunya karena Yonghwa tidak segera bangkit malah melihat ibunya bingung.

"Sakit, E_omma_ ..." Rengek Yonghwa jengkel sembari mengusap bokongnya, kemudian menarik _bed cover_-nya lagi.

"Heh, bangun!" Teriak _eomma_-nya lagi sembari menarik _bed cover_-nya, "Jam delapan, tuh."

"_Geez ..._ Kenapa baru membangunkanku sekarang, eh?"

Kedua bola mata yang beriris hitam gelap itu nyaris keluar setelah mendengar 'jam delapan' (oke, maaf, ini berlebihan). Yonghwa langsung turun dari ranjangnya, menarik handuk yang bertengger di bahu kanan _eomma_, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sementara ibunya ... malah nyengir dan melenggang pergi keluar kamar anak bungsunya.

.

.

.

"Ini sih namanya kebangetan!" Gerutu Yonghwa kesal ketika dia satu-satunya orang yang baru datang di kelasnya. Yonghwa kemudian melirik arlojinya yang masih dengan kalem menunjukan 06.17.

Karena kesal, Yonghwa melempar ranselnya yang berwarna hitam ke bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang. Dia kembali keluar kelas, merasakan angin yang masih terasa dingin dan cahaya matahari yang masih ha—hei, bahkan matahari saja masih ogah bangun.

Huh ... Yonghwa memutar bola matanya, kemudian meroggoh saku celannya yang terdapat _bubble gum_ sisa kemarin. Dia membukanya, mengunyahnya, lalu membuang bungkusnya tepat ke tempat sampah.

Jung Yonghwa bertengger di balkon, melihat lapangan yang masih sepi—hanya ada beberapa orang yang baru datang yang berjalan ke kelas masing-masing dan dedaunan cokelat kering yang terbawa angin, berlarian keluar lapangan.

Giginya masih mengunyah permen karet yang sudah berwarna putih dan hambar, tetapi Yonghwa tidak juga membuangnya (karena _mager_), malah memainkannya dengan membuat gelembung, kemudian memcahkannya lagi, membuat gelembung, memecahkan, membuat gelmbung, memecahkan lagi, sesekali mengunyahnya kembali sembari masih bertengger di balkon dan matanya masih mengawasi lapangan. Tetapi ... Yonghwa menghentikan aktifitasnya—mengunyah permen karet hambar—karena melihat ... hei! Gadis itu! Gadis yang tadi malam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur!

Yonghwa mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya memastikan tidak salah lihat. Dan, benar, dia memang tidak salah lihat. Ini Serius. Bukan mimpi. Lalu ... mengapa gadis itu ada di sekolahnya? Apa ini yang namanya jodoh? Tapi, kenapa gadis itu pakai c—

"Yonghwa!"

_Sialan!_

"Apa, sih?"

Nah, murid kedua datang. Suara melengking milik gadis berambut _blonde _platina yang berdiri di koridor itu namanya Park Choa, teman sekelasnya yang diam-diam—ralat—sudah jadi rahasia umum menyukainya. Choa adalah tipe gadis berisik yang menempatkan dirinya sebegai '_The First Fan of Jung Yonghwa'_, yang membuat dirinya menjadi _leader_ atas _club_ tanpa nama yang dipenuhi oleh penggemar-penggemar Yonghwa yang berada di FNC Academy—sekolahnya.

"Ya ampun, aku baru dat—"

"Tuh 'kan pergi! Sialan!"

Yonghwa bersumpah kalau membunuh itu dihalalkan, saat ini juga dia sudah mencongkel kedua mata Choa. Karena Choa, Yonghwa tidak tahu _crush_-nya itu pergi kemana. Dia berdecak kesal, membuang permen karetnya, kemudian masuk ke kelas tanpa mempedulikan Choa yang melongo tolol di ambang pintu.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih, say—heh, Yonghwa!"

.

.

.

_Kringggg!_

Suara yang sangat ingin didengar Yonghwa—bel pulang—akhirnya berbunyi. Bel pulang adalah salah satu _moodbooster_-nya, apalagi saat ini—hari ini, karena dari tadi pagi Yonghwa sudah kelewat kesal. Dari mulai dibangunkan jam lima pagi, bahkan tadi sempat tidak mandi (hanya cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan membanjur tubuhnya dengan parfum), datang paling pertama, kehilangan jejak gebetannya karena Choa, saat istirahat pertama tidak jadi mencari gebetannya karena Choa gelendotan padanya untuk meminta maaf, saat istirahat kedua juga tidak berhasil menemukannya karena ... yah, memang tidak menemukannya, dan... sekarang, saat pulang sekolah—hei, Yonghwa tidak membiarkan siapapun membuatnya kesal lagi.

Jung Yonghwa langsung bergegas keluar kelas, berlari menuju gedung utama, menaiki berpuluh-puluh anak tangga menuju atap gedung. Yah, Yonghwa sangat tahu ini daerah haram untuk para siswa dan untungnya tidak satupun guru atau penjaga sekolah yang melihatnya, tapi karena penasaran dengan gadis itu membuatnya nekad, karena tempat ini semuanya bisa terlihat—bahkan sampah bungkus _lollipop_ yang dibuang sembarangan.

Yonghwa terperanjat ketika melihat begitu banyak murid yang berhamburan keluar dari masing-masing kelas._ Hell_, mana mungkin bisa mencari satu orang di antara ratusan 'debu-debu' yang malas ia lihat. Tapi, Yonghwa optimis. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya berusaha keras mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Dan ... yaampun, akhirnya Yonghwa melihatnya! 'Gadis' itu keluar kelas Prof. Jeon Kwenhwa bersama—tetangganya? Song Seunghyun? Yah, Seunghyun, untunglah. Dengan perasaan luar biasa senang, Yonghwa berlari, menuruni anak-anak tangga, mengejarnya. Tapi—ugh!

Dia bersama Seunghyun sudah naik bus.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah, warna langit sudah biru gelap dan bersisa sedikit warna jingga. Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumahnya memakan nyaris _dua jam_ karena macet akibat kecelakaan bus dengan truck padahal Yonghwa mengendarai motor. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah kecelakaan itu sih, yang membuatnya dua jam di jalan. Tapi, karena lupa membawa STNK dan ia terpaksa harus ikut bersama Polisi yang mengawasi kecelakaan itu—yang sialnya, melihat Yonghwa. Oke, menyebalkan memang, tapi Yonghwa harusnya bersyukur karena dia dibiarkan pulang dan tidak jadi menginap di penjara sehari.

_Uh-oh_.

Baru saja duduk di sofa, mengeringkan keringat dengan _ac_, Yonghwa langsung bergegas keluar rumahnya karena teringat Seunghyun.

Rumah Seunghyun terbilang sangat dekat dengan Yonghwa, karena letaknya hanya dihalangi lima rumah. Rumah Yonghwa bernomor empat sementara Seunghyun nomor sembilan. Sebenarnya Yonghwa sangat malas menghampiri Seunghyun, karena pernah beberapa tahun lalu, lima tahun lalu mungkin—entahlah, ketika bermain, laki-laki yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu melemparnya bahkan memasukkan binatang-paling-sialan-dan-menjijikan-yang-sangat-dan-sangat-tidak-Yonghwa-sukai ke dalam kausnya. Kecoak. Duh.

Dengan malas tapi penasaran, Yonghwa mengetuk pintu rumah Seunghyun.

"Seung—"

"Hei, _hyung_?"

Akhirnya, Seunghyun membuka pintu setelah cukup lama menungggu. Yonghwa tampak berjengit jijik ketika melihat Seunghyun dari jarak dekat seperti sekarang—karena sudah lama tidak dekat-dekat dengan Seunghyun akibat kejadian itu. Entah mengapa setiap kali Yonghwa melihat Seunghyun, rupa bocah itu seperti kecoak. Meski sebenarnya Seunghyun punya tampang lumayan, mempunyai _dimples_, tingginya sepantar dengannya, dan agak _cungkring_ sih. Tapi ... tetap saja di mata Yonghwa, sosok Seunghyun seperti kecoak—menjijikan.

"Hello, Seunghyun."

"Tumben, _hyung_, kemari. Ada apa? Mau main?"

"Ti-tidak, tentu tidak. Ini sudah malam, 'kan? Aku hanya ... err ... ingin bertanya. Di kelasmu _sepertinya _ada murid baru. Seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat _boyish_. Tinggi pula seperti cowok. Siapa namanya?"

_Terlalu _to the point_, bodoh._

Terlihat Seunghyun berpikir keras, menatap Yonghwa skeptis, "Yeoja _boyish_, ya? Setahuku, tidak ada."

"Eh? Tapi, tadi aku lihat kau dengannya saat keluar kelas, bahkan kalian pulang bareng,"

"Choi Junhee? Dia bukan murid baru, bahkan dia itu feminin, tidak tinggi,"

"_Yeoja_ itu pakai celana. Dia punya _dimples_!"

Seunghyun mengernyit heran, kemudian wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Yonghwa yang membuatnya ingin sekali menyodoknya dengan batang pohon, "_Hyung_, aku bukan _yeoja_," bisiknya (sok) horror.

"Ampun, deh. Siapa yang bilang kau ini _yeoja, _sih?"

"Aku punya _dimples_, pakai celana, bahkan tinggiku sepantar denganmu. _FYI_ ya hyung, mana mungkin sekolah mengizinkan cewek-cewek pakai celana, huh?" Jelas Seunghyun defensif, "Oh ... hyung, kau menyukaiku, ya?"

"EH!?"

"Benar 'kan kau suk—"

"Seung, aku pulang ya, trims. _bye."_

"Oi, hyung! Kau belum mende ..."

_Idiot._

Seunghyun itu memang idiot.

Yonghwa tidak sempat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Seunghyun karena dia buru-buru berlari pulang. Yonghwa benar-benar bergidik ngeri jika berdekatan dengan Seunghyun. Contohnya ... yah, seperti tadi. Selalu saja ngaco. Dan, yeah, bertanya pada Seunghyun bukanlah hal yang bermanfaat. Hah, seharusnya Yonghwa tidak capek-capek menanyakan hal ini pada Seunghyun.

Sampai di rumahnya, bergegas ke kamarnya, Yonghwa merebahkan dirinya keatas kasur sembari bersumpah kalau dia _tidak_ akan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu kalau dia berhasil mendekatinya. Huh.

.

.

.

Awan-awan _cumulus_ mengapung dan menyebar ketika menyambut matahari terbit. Sinarnya masih terasa hangat dan belum begitu terang. Yonghwa mempercepat kecepatan motornya. Bukan karena telat, malah sengaja datang _sangat_ pagi—bahkan lebih pagi dari kemarin—karena dia benar-benar terobsesi dengan 'gadis' itu. Oh yeah, Yonghwa sangat yakin dan percaya diri kalau sekarang dia bisa langsung dekat dengan 'gadis' itu.

"_Princess, wait for me, 'kay? Prince is coming to you! Whoaaaaaa!"_ Yonghwa teriak, meski suaranya teredam karena ia memakai helm, ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar. Saking cepatnya motor Yonghwa, udara panas dari knalpot motornya menerbangkan dedaunan cokelat kering yang tergeletak di aspal, dan salah satu daun itu tidak sengaja nemplok ke wajah satpam sekolah hingga satpam itu menggerutun 'sialan' yang sayangnya tidak didengar oleh Yonghwa.

Yonghwa sengaja memarkirkan motornya di antara mobil-mobil mewah. Yah, dia memang tengil, sudah berapa kali dimarahi, tetap saja memarkirkan motornya di situ—malah mengunci ban motornya agar tidak bisa dipindahkan. Kemudian Yonghwa berlari kearah timur, bukan ke kelasnya, melainkan ke kelas Prof. Jeon Kwenhwa. Siapa tahu 'kan pagi ini ada jadwal kelas Prof. Jeon dan Pujaan Hatinya ada di sana?

Kedua kakinya sudah membawanya ke koridor, jajaran kelas music, dekat dengan kelas Prof. Jeon. Yonghwa mendengar petikan gitar akustik yang sangat enak didengar. Dengan berjinjit agar tidak berisik, Yonghwa mendekati kelas Prof. Jeon, mengintip di balik jendela. Ia melihat jari-jarik lentik itu memetik senar gitar hingga menghasilkan nada dan irama yang merdu. Alunannya membuat Yonghwa terhanyut. Yah ... meski tidak melihat wajah cantik pujaan hatinya, karena dia membelakanginya. Oke, Yonghwa sadar, kalau gebetannya itu memiliki punggung yang bidang dan tidak wajar untuk seukuran _yeoja_. Tapi—tak apalah, Yonghwa sudah mabuk jatuh cinta.

Seiring dengan petikan gitarnya yang Yonghwa hapal betul kalau ini intro lagu _Wherever You Will Go_-nya The Calling—salah satu band favorit-nya, tanpa sadar dia mendekati _yeoja_ itu, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat—wow, _fantastic baby_—wajah cantiknya. Yonghwa benar-benar tertegun melihat wajah manisnya meskipun _sangat_ tomboy dan ... ugh, kulitnya putih susu yang rasanya ingin sekali Yonghwa sentuh.

"Geez_, ini bidadari yang turun dari surga man—"_

"_So lately ..._

_Been wondering ..._

_Who'll be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the sha—"_

Suaranya ...

Deg.

_**Baritone**_.

Rasanya saat itu juga Yonghwa merasa terserang polio. Kakinya terasa lumpuh. Ingin sekali ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai ketika mendengar suara 'bidadari'nya yang err—oke, _badot._

Demi _what_?! wajah cantik bak bidadari yang memilki rupa anggun dan kulit putih susu bersih juga lembut—menurut Yonghwa yah—memilki suara yang _sangat tidak_ sinkron dengan rupanya, bahkan suaranya lebih berat dari Yonghwa. _Fvck_. Siapa yang tidak kaget coba? Lihat Yonghwa. Wajah tampan yang sering sekali ia banggakan ke semua orang, terlihat tolol sekarang—saking kagetnya. _Well_, sekarang, Yonghwa cengo di tempat seperti terkena mantara '_Petrificus Totalus'_—salah satu mantara di novel Harry Potter.

"Jadi, _gadis_ yang selama ini membuatku gila _ternyata _seorang _cowok_? Hah, gila!" Gerutu Yonghwa kesal sekaligus tidak percaya setelah dia kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

Yonghwa buru-buru meninggalkan yeoj—_namja_ itu yang sialannya masih menyanyi. Sungguh, Yonghwa masih belum percaya ini. Suaranya yang begitu err ... 'laki banget', membuat kesan cantik itu runtuh. Tapi, yah, menurut Yonghwa _namja_ itu tetap cantik. Sangat, malah. _What the hell happen to me? Mataku sudah juling 'kah sampai aku tidak bisa membedakan mana_ yeoja_ mana_ namja? batin Yonghwa sebal. Sementara kedua kakinya terus menjauhi kelas Prof. Jeon dan entah mengapa menuju toilet laki-laki.

Setibanya di toilet, Yonghwa menyalakan kran wastafel dan sengaja menutup lubang pembuangannya agar air-air itu menggenang, kemudian setelah air itu memenuhi wastafel, ia mematikan krannya dan mencelupkan wajahnya ke dalam air sembari teriak.

"..._yung? Yonghwa hyung?"_

Tap.

Seseorang, entah siapa, menepuk—mencengkram—bahunya, membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya dari air.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Yonghwa sewot ketika melihat pantulan laki-laki berperawakan sangat tinggi, kulit cokelat, gaya rambut _spike_, kedua mata besar yang membuatnya mirip capung dicermin. Yonghwa berbalik ke belakang, tampak rupa asli si laki-laki itu—Lee Jungshin, _hoobae_-nya juga sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa? Menghamili anak o—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jungshin mendengar jawaban seniornya itu tampak terdengar bohong. 'Tidak apa-apa' padahal kentara sekali ekspresinya marah. Huh, Jungshin menatapnya skeptis sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bohong, _hyung."_

"Aku. Tidak. Apa. Apa. Oke? _Please_, ja—"

"_Tidak apa-apa_ bagaimana? Kau jelas berbohong lagi, hyung. Lihat tuh hidungmu kembang kempis."

"Eh!?" Yonghwa langsung menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Tapi, sesekali ia membuka sedikit telapak tangan kirinya itu untuk melihat kembang kempis hidungnya. Dan, ternyata, memang benar kata Jungshin.

"Hayoooo, aku benar 'kan? Kenapa sih? Cerita dong."

"_Kepo_."

"Ya ampun, _hyung_, segitunya! Anak siapa sih?"

"Anak siapa _apa_ sih?"

"Yang kau hamili."

Kalau saja iris dua keping _onyx_ itu sebuah pedang, Jungshin sudah sekarat saat ini karena Yonghwa menatapnya tajam. Juga ... kalau gigi-gigi taringnya bertambah panjang, Yonghwa tidak akan segan-segan merobek leher panjang juniornya ini!

"Mulutmu harus disekolahkan."

"Yeeee habisnya ditanya gak jawab! Kalau bukan aib ya cerita dong. Aku baik loh, _hyung_, datang pagi-pagi ke toilet menemanimu disini yang sedang terkena masalah berat."

"_Lebay_. Kau kesini juga mau kencing, 'kan? Kebetulan saja ada aku."

Jungshin nyengir.

"Ya sudah, mumpung ada aku, cerita dong. Daripada dipendam sendirian, _stress_ loh nanti,"

"Huh ... begini ..." Yonghwa menghembuskan nafasnya, memutar bola matanya, menatap Jungshin malas. Oke, benar juga sih kata Jungshin, kalau dia memendam 'masalah' ini sendirian, mungkin dia bakal makin s_tress_. Tapi, ketika melihat Junghsin yang penasaran, Yonghwa mengurungkan niatnya—takut, kalau Jungshin bakal mencemooh atau meledeknya kejam."... gak jadi deh,"

"_Stress _lho nanti ..."

"Oke, oke, tapi—" Yonghwa mengigit lidahnya ketika akan bercerita,"—duh, ini parah deh. Lebih parah dari menghamili anak orang. _Honestly, man_, aku lebih baik menghamili banyak yeoja daripa—"

"Yeeee itu sih maumu, _hyung_!"

"Hehe."

"_To the point_, bisa 'kan?"

"Err ... ya, ya, tapi aku mau tanya dulu—kalau kau menyukai seorang gadis tapi sebenarnya gadis itu cowok, bagaimana?"

"Oh, banci?"

"Bukan, tapi ... _cantik_,"

"_So what?_ Kalau kau suka, yah kencani saja dia. Korea itu independen, _man_,"

"Oke. Masalahnya itu. Orang yang aku kira _yeoja_ ternyata _namja—dan_ aku menyukainya."

Setelah itu hening.

Tidak ada komentar apapun. Cemoohan bahkan gelak tawa atau makian pun tidak Yonghwa dengar. Malah, Jungshin menatapnya, menepuk bahunya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku juga begitu, hyung,"

"Eh?"

"Iya, sama. Dan, _fyi_, sekarang kami resmi pacaran. Hahaha!"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kang Minhyuk."

.

.

.

Memang, waktu terasa sangat cepat. Baru saja rasanya ia datang pagi-pagi karena ingin bertemu dengan 'gadis' pujaanya yang ternyata laki-laki. Rasanya juga tidak lebih dari semenit lalu ia bercerita dengan Jungshin. Tapi ... yah, sekarang sudah sore—sudah saatnya pulang. Syukurlah, ini memang yang diinginkan Yonghwa.

Dengan langkah lemas Yonghwa menyeret kakinya menuju gerbang depan—yang, sialnya, lumayan jauh. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan—memusingkan—dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena naga-naganya Yonghwa siap ngamuk kalau tidak segera pulang.

"_Yonghwaaaaa!"_

Yonghwa sudah tahu itu suara siapa yang berteriak memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Tapi, ia terlalu malas untuk menoleh ke belakang dan terus berjalan karena—

"Sayang, jangan buru-buru dong. Kasihan aku nih dikejar sama fans kamu."

Tuh 'kan benar. Sayangnya, Yonghwa kurang cepat berjalan. Jadi, Choa sudah gelendotan di lengan kanannya yang kekar.

"Dih, _get off me_!" Kata Yonghwa judes sembari berusaha melepaskan 'tentakel' yang melekat erat di lengannya. Dan akhirnya berhasil. Choa cemberut.

"Judes amat sih," Sindir Choa, menatapnya sinis, "Heh, Yong, apa kurangnya aku coba? Cantik—iya, seksi—apalagi, baik dan perhatian—jelas. Jadi, kenapa kau masih jual mahal padaku?"

"Aku memang mahal ya. Maaf."

"Jangan sok ganteng ya, hey!"

"Aku _memang_ ganteng. Kau juga menyukaiku karena aku ganteng, kan? Oke, minggir, aku mau pul—"

"Yah, oke, kamu memang ganteng, sayang. Tapi, kalau kita pacaran, pasti gantengmu bakal berkali-kali-kali lipat."

"Sori deh, nggak. Minggir coba, mau pulang nih."

"Ya ampun, banyak cewek cantik yang mau denganmu, Yong. Tapi—hei, kau ini tidak normal ya?"

"Iya, aku _**gay**_. Puas?"

Mata Choa langsung melotot kearahnya. Juga ... para _emotional angel_—sebutan penggemar-penggemar Yonghwa yang baru mempunyai nama—yang ternyata mengikuti Yonghwa daritadi melongo idiot mendengarnya.

Jangankan para fansnya yang melongo, Yonghwa sendiri saja kaget dengan jawabannya—gay. Benarkah? _Well_, mungkin sejak sekarang ...

"KAMI-TIDAK-PERCAYA!" Seru Choa berserta _emotional angel_ yang lain

"Se-serius ... aku _gay_. Yah, gay."

"Aku _fujoshi_ kok, _oppa!"_

Entah itu siapa, Yonghwa mencari pemilik suara itu, tapi tidak ketemu karena tersempil di beberapa belas kumpul gadis-gadis centil yang ada dihadapnnya sekarang.

"Kalau kau memang gay, itu bukan masalah buat kami, oppa. Kami bisa menyamar jadi laki-laki."

"Oh, _well_—" Yonghwa nyengir ngeri setelah mendengar jawaban dari salah satu fans-nya yang disetujui oleh yang lain. Otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana caranya keluar dari gundukan gadis-gadis ini dan pulang. Tapi, ketika dia menemukan jalan, dia malah melihat Choa tersenyum puas—menyeringai, kemudian bergumam 'rasakan!' "—kalau begitu ... aku pulang, _bye._"

_"OPPA!"_

Yonghwa langsung berlari sangat cepat menghindari fans-nya. Sementara, di belakang, fans-nya yang dipimpin Choa juga ikut berlari, mengejarnya. Yonghwa memaksa kedua kakinya agar berlari lebih cepat dan ... yah, berhasil. Kedua kakinya sudah membawanya cukup jauh dari fans-nya. Kemudian Yonghwa menaiki motornya, menyalakan mesinnya, dan melaju sangat cepat menuju rumahnya. Sementara fans-nya mengeluh kecewa ketika melihat idola mereka sudah pergi jauh bersama motornya.

Entah seberapa besar kecepatan motor yang dikendarai Yonghwa, yang pasti, ia sampai dirumahnya tidak lebih dari dua-puluh menit. Yonghwa langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa, menyalakan ac yang paling dingin, dan menyalakan tv—dia melihat tv, tetapi pandangannya kosong.

Tap.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat pandangan Yonghwa teralihkan. Dia menoleh keseseorang itu—eomma-nya.

"Antar _eomma_ ke _supermarket _yuk?"

"Huh? Err ... aduh ..." Yonghwa menggosok-gosok hidungnya cepat agar terlihat merah, "Aku sakit, _eomma ..."_

"Wah, kebetulan, orang sakit itu harus banyak gerak. _Kajja_!"

Yonghwa melongo ketika eomma-nya menarik paksa lengannya, memaksanya berdiri. Mau-tidak-mau (tapi, harus mau) Yonghwa menuruti eomma-nya. Dengan malas ia mengambil kunci mobil, kemudian berangakat menuju _supermarket_ bersama ibunya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam setengah mereka berada di _supermarket_. Bahkan hal itu tidak menujukan adanya tanda-tanda bakal beres dan segera pulang. Malah, eomma-nya masih mencari sesuatu disetiap rak yang dilewatinya, meski mereka sudah belanja sampai tiga _troley._ Dua didorong oleh Yonghwa, satunya lagi oleh _eomma-nya._

_"Eomma,_ kenapa belanja banyak banget, sih?" Yonghwa agak berteriak, karena jaraknya cukup jauh, "Untuk persedian satu semester, eh?"

_Eomma-nya_ berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke belakang—melihat Yonghwa. Sementara Yonghwa segera mendekati eomma-nya.

"Minggu depan 'kan ada tamu."

"Tamu? Tamu siapa?"

"Keluarganya calon kakak iparmu."

"Eh!?"

Meski ekspresi Yonghwa jelas sekali bingung, eomma-nya tidak mempedulikannya, malah melanjutkan mencari barang-barang yang belum ia beli. Yonghwa mendengus kesal, memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengejar _eomma-nya_ lagi.

"Yong, bayar belanajaan itu gih," Akhirnya, Yonghwa mendengar apa yang ingin ia dengar dari tadi. Dengan semangat ia mengangguk paham, lalu mendorong dua _troley-nya_ menuju kasir.

.

.

.

"Yang ini simpan di mana?" Tanya Yonghwa sembari menujukan kantung plastik yang berisi bermacam makanan yang dikemas dalam kaleng.

"Bagasi."

Sembari mengeluh capek, Yonghwa memasukan beberapa plastik belanjaan yang disuruh disimpan dibagasi. Ketika matanya sedang tidak fokus memasukan barang belanjaannya, Yonghwa melihat ...

_Namja_ itu!

Hah! _Namja_ yang meracuni pikirannya akhir-akhir _ini—namja_ yang sebelumnya ia sebut _yeoja._ Yonghwa langsung menutup bagasi mobilnya, berlari mengejar _namja_ itu.

"Yong, mau kemana, eh? Teriak _eomma-nya._ Tapi, Yonghwa malah terus berlari mengejar _namja_ itu.

"Pulang duluan saja!"

Kedua telapak kakinya yang beralaskan _sneakers _hitam dengan garis merah—dan, Yonghwa tidak peduli meski _shoelaces_ putihnya yang terkoyak menjejak jalanan—mendekati laki-laki yang sejak kemarin membuatnya cukup _stress_. Jaraknya cukup jauh, membuat Yonghwa mengeluh kelelahan. Tapi, usahanya, lumayan—Yonghwa sudah ada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Mungkin jaraknya sudah sekitar lima meter, Yonghwa mengikuti laki-laki itu dengan berjinjit agar tidak menghasilkan suara. Tingkahnya sudah seperti _stalker_, duh.

_DUAK!_

Saking fokusnya dengan laki-laki itu, Yonghwa tidak sadar ada batu cukup besar yang membuatnya harus tersandung dan membuat jempol kaki kanannya berrdenyut nyeri. Ingin rasanya berteriak dan mencelupkan jempolnya itu kedalam air es. Tapi, demi mengikuti laki-laki itu, Yonghwa harus membuang keinginannya.

Yonghwa masih mengikutinya meski jalannya agak pincang. Sementara laki-laki yang diuntit Yonghwa ... dia sadar kalau ada yang mengikutinya. Karena itu, dia semakin mempercepat jalannya, yang membuat Yonghwa kesulitan mengejarnya—karena kakinya sakit.

Masih sadar kalau ada yang mengikutinya, laki-laki itu mencoba berlari yang membuat Yonghwa awalnya kaget tapi akhirnya juga ikut berlari. Mungkin karena kehabisan nafas, laki-laki itu berhenti sejenak, yang juga diikuti Yonghwa. Kemudian ...

"Hah! Kau yang menguntitku, rupanya!"

Yonghwa langsung mendongak dari aktifitasnya—melihat kerikil diaspal—dan mata _raven_-nya membulat seketika. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan ... yah, memergokinya.

"Oh, hello!" Sapa Yonghwa **g**u**obl**u**ok**—kepalang malu.

"Mau apa kau, huh?!"

"Aku? Err ... yah, mau lewat. Kenapa memang? Gak boleh?"

"Tingkahmu mencurigakan."

"Oh, ya?"

"Dih."

Laki-laki—yang dimata Yonghwa—cantik itu memutar bola matanya sebal, kemudian kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Yonghwa.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari keenam semenjak Yonghwa pertama kali bertemu laki-laki cantik yang dikiranya gadis itu. Selama enam hari itu pula, laki-laki itu sudah berhasil membuat Yonghwa gila dan kacau—apalagi saat terakhir bertemu. Dan, hari ini, Yonghwa nekat bakal mendekatinya.

Sebelumnya, Yonghwa sengaja datang pagi (lagi) karena biasanya si _bishounen_ itu sudah datang. Tapi, Yonghwa harus ke ruang piket dulu, melihat papan penguman untuk melihat jadwal pelajaran kelas si 'pujaan hatinya'. Dia melihat kalau hari ini, di jam pertama, si 'pujaan hati'nya itu ada dikelas Prof. Kyunwoo. Dengan seringai tengil, Yonghwa menuju kelas Prof. Kyunwoo.

Sepanjang Yonghwa berjalan, dia menjadi tontonan adik-adik kelas yang sepertinya bakal jadi _members_ emotional angel juga. Tapi, Yonghwa mengabaikan mereka layaknya debu yang, duh, tidak penting.

Akhirnya, Yonghwa sudah sampai di ambang pintu kelas Prof Kyunwoo. Dan, betapa beruntungnya Yonghwa, ketika dia baru saja behenti diambang pintu, orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya berpapasan dengannya—mau keluar.

"Permi—"

"Hello, cantik."

"K-KAU!"

"Iya, aku. Ingat?"

"J-jadi ... kau juga siswa pelatihan di sini ju ... ga?"

"_Obviously_. Dan, yah, aku ini _sunbae_-mu."

_"Sunbae?_ permisi, aku mau kel—"

"Aku mau kenalan denganmu."

"Eh!?"

Yonghwa berhasil membuat pipi laki-laki itu memanas. Tapi, Yonghwa malah nyengir, merangkulnya, lalu berbisik ...

"Kalau malu, di belakang sekolah saja. Ayo."

Tanpa sempat berontak, lengan halus itu sudah dicengkram erat oleh Yonghwa, digiring menuju belakang sekolah yang letaknya beberapa meter dari gedung utama. Sudah sampai di taman, Yonghwa mengajaknya duduk di _lounge_ dekat pohon beringin. Awalnya, laki-laki cantik ini tampak tidak mau duduk, tapi karena tatapan Yonghwa yang err ... agak menyeramkan, akhirnya ia menuruti perkataannya. Mereka duduk berdua.

Yonghwa menolehkan kepala ke kanan-kiri, memastikannya tidak ada yang _eavesdropping_—nguping, tapi kemudian ia membatu selama dua detik ketika ia melihat ada seorang gadis yang menguntitnya. Yonghwa mengirimkan tatapan 'apa lihat-lihat? Memangnya saya pisang?'dan gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya malu, lalu pergi menjauh.

Dan sekarang mereka tinggal berdua.

"Apa maksudmu ingin ... berkenalan?" Laki-laki itu membuka pembicaraan. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Dia tidak mau menatap Yonghwa yang menurutnya '_mengerikan'_.

"Tak kenal maka tak sayang, cantik," Jawab Yonghwa kalem, membuat pipi laki-laki yang disebelahnya itu memanas karena disebut 'cantik'.

"Jangan panggil aku cantik, sialan!"

"Kenapa? Kau _humble. _Padahal, kau memang _cantik_ loh," Balas Yonghwa sembari mencolek genit dagu 'pujaan hatinya' ini, tapi malah ditepis.

_"Sunbae,_ aku ha—"

"Aku Jung Yonghwa, _by the way_." Kata Yonghwa, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Kau?"

Laki-laki itu lama menjawab pertanyaan Yonghwa. Ia menatap ngeri uluran tangannya. Serius, dia benar-benar 'takut' dengan Yonghwa. Tapi, akhirnya, ia menerima uluran tangan Yonghwa karena kaki kanan Yonghwa menyenggol kaki kirinya.

"Lee Jonghyun."

"_Nice to meet you_, Jonghyun-ssi,"

_**Tidak**__ senang bertemu denganmu, Yonghwa!_ balas Jonghyun dalam hati, sayangnya ia tidak memiliki keberanian itu. Lee Jonghyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Yonghwa yang menjabatnya erat. Dan... Jonghyun bersyukur, akhirnya Yonghwa melepaskan jabatan tangannya karena mendengar bel.

"Oh ... aku dul—"

"Kita ketemu lagi pulang sekolah, oke?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Karena Yonghwa akhirnya berhasil berkenalan dengan 'pujaan hatinya', dia jadi lupa diri—maksudnya, dia sebodo amat dengan sekitarnya, bahkan dengan pelajaran Prof. Han, salah satu guru bahkan guru ter-_danger_ di academy yang menurut Yonghwa wajahnya persis sekali dengan berang-berang. Ketika Prof. Han menerangkan materi pelajaran, Yonghwa malah melamun, berfantasi liar tentang Lee Jonghyun.

"_Ya! Jung Yonghwa!"_

Dan spidol putih berhasil mencium keningnya.

"Ya, _songsaengnim?_"

"Mengapa Alkana lebih jenuh dari Alkuna?"

Yonghwa meneguk salivanya ketika semua pasang mata sekarang menatapnya.

"Yah... err... karena memang sudah begitu mestinya, _songsaengnim."_

"Oke, keluar."

Yonghwa dengan wajah menyesal—padahal dalam hatinya _sangat_ senang—terpaksa, coret, dengan senang hati keluar kelas. Sebagian teman-temannya mentertawakannya, ada juga yang menyemangatinya tapi dengan niat meledek. Hah, Yonghwa malah sebodo amat.

Karena alasan dikeluarkan, Yonghwa malah berkeliaran—menuju kelas Jonghyun, dan betapa beruntungnya dia ketika tahu kalau anak kelas satu dan dua pulang jauh lebih cepat—seperapat hari—entah karena apa.

Yonghwa berusaha mencari Jonghyun ditengah kerumunan. Dan, yeah, Yonghwa melihatnya.

"Hey, Lee Jonghyun, tungg—" Yonghwa berteriak, membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya menoleh karena merasa terganggu. Dan si pemilik nama juga menoleh, tapi karena Jonghyun melihat bahwa yang memanggilnya itu Yonghwa, dengan segera ia berlari menghindari Yonghwa.

"Jangan pulang du—hayooo, kena kau!"

Yonghwa berhasil mencengkram lengan kanannya yang membuat Jonghyun menunduk lemas.

"Maaf, _sunbae,_ aku harus pulang buru-buru," Kata Jonghyun gemetar, tidak berani menatap Yonghwa.

"Oh, tapi harus ya kalau melihatku kau langsung lari?" Tanya Yonghwa sarkastik, menyeringai tengil, yang membuat pipi Jonghyun memanas.

"Ada yang jemput."

"Jemput? Mana yang menjemputmu?"

"Ada di—"

"Kita ngobrol sebentar saja, ya? Tidak lama kok, mungkin."

Jonghyun mendengus.

"Oke, bicara saja."

"Jangan disini, terlalu ramai."

Jonghyun pasrah. Dia membiarkan lengan kanannya digiring oleh Yonghwa, hingga membawanya ketempat yang err ... agak asing (karena Jonghyun murid baru, jadi belum tahu seluruh tempat disekolahnya).

Mungkin sekitar satu menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka berhenti, diam di halaman belakang sekolah yang biasanya jadi tempat penyimpanan barang-barang rusak sebelum dibuang.

Jung Yonghwa menatap Jonghyun. Err ... tatapannya sulit dijelaskan. _Terlalu 'mengerikan'_, menurut Jonghyun. Sementara Jonghyun ... _well_, tidak sanggup membalas tatapannya itu. Dia malah menunduk 'takut'. Kemudian Yonghwa mendekatinya, hingga jarak mereka mungkin sekitar satu meter. Dan, sekarang, giliran Yonghwa yang terlihat gugup.

"Jonghyun, aku ingin jujur, boleh?"

"Huh?"

Sepasang iris _raven_ Yonghwa masih mengebor mata _hazel_ Jonghyun yang terlihat gelisah (sampai kedua telapak tangannya basah karena keringat dingin). Dan, Jonghyun, bukan hanya gelisah... tapi juga 'takut', karena sepertinya hal yang ditakutinya akan terjadi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jonghyun."

_Tuh 'kan!_

Hal yang ditakuti Jonghyun benar-benar terjadi. Dan, yeah.. ini _bukan _mimpi.

"Maaf, _sunbae,_ tapi aku _**straight**_!" Jonghyun sewot, siap untuk melarikan diri. Tapi, sayangnya, dia kalah cepat dengan Yonghwa. Yonghwa sudah mencengkram erat lengannya (lagi).

"Yah, aku tahu kau bakal jawab begitu," Kata Yonghwa kalem, tapi terdengar mengerikan, "Aku juga _straight_—_dulunya_ sih, tapi kau _merubah_ orientasiku,"

"Aku—kenapa?!"

"Aku juga _tadinya_ _**straight,**_tapi karena kau aku jadi ... yah, _slash._"

"Karena aku?!"

"'kan sudah kubilang, kau-yang-merubah-orientasiku!"

"Kenapa bisa karena aku, eh?!"

"Awalnya, aku kira kau itu _yeoja,_ Jonghyun, tapi ketika aku tidak sengaja mendengar kau bernyanyi.. _well,_ ternyata kau itu _namja._ Yah, aku terlanjur menyukaimu, Jonghyun, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku jadi biseks—bahkan _gay_, kan?"

"Hah, _**gila**_!"

"Aku waras, Jonghyun. Tapi, semuanya karena KAU!"

"_Please_, Yonghwa, lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku!"

"Tidak akan."

"Bangsat!"

Jonghyun berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Yonghwa, tapi tenaga Yonghwa jauh lebih kuat yang malah membuat lengannya nyeri. Wajah Jonghyun sudah semerah kepiting rebus karena jaraknya dengan Yonghwa begitu dekat.

"Yonghwa, lep—"

BRAK!

Yonghwa mendorong Jonghyun ke tembok, mengapitnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Mesum."

"Hei, kau punya _pheromone_ ya? Ngaku!"

Kedua mata Jonghyun membulat mendengarnya. "Hah? Pheromone? Kau _**sinting**_, Yonghwa! Minggir, aku-mau-pulang!"

"_Sorry,_ Jonghyun, kau tidak boleh pulang!" Kata Yonghwa tengil, masih mengapit Jonghyun dengan kedua lengannya, sesekali Yonghwa mencubit genit pipi Jonghyun, "Kau harus mengaku dulu. Kau punya pheromone, 'kan?"

Jonghyun menepis jari-jari Yonghwa yang menjelajahi wajahnya, "Apaan sih?! Pheromone da—eh, memangnya aku binatang betina? Oi, minggir coba! Aku mau pulang!"

Yonghwa memutar bola matanya, menatap 'nakal' Jonghyun lagi, "Oke, oke, kalau kau mau pulang ... tapi, _kita_ main _game_ dulu?"

"_Game_?!"

"Iya, yang kalah _harus_ mengikuti yang menang," Jelas Yonghwa, menyeringai, "Gampang kok. Cuma ... kertas, gunting, batu. _Jankenpon_. Jadi, yang pertama menang tiga kali ... dia yang menang. Gimana? Kalau gak mau yah ... yasudah, aku tidak membiarkanmu pulang!"

Jonghyun menelan saliva-nya. Gila, dia benar-benar bisa gila. Oke, _jankenpon_ memang gampang, tapi ... kalau dia sedang tidak untung, bagaimana? _Mati saja aku,_ batin Jonghyun teriak.

Keringatnya mengucur deras dari keningnya dan Yonghwa dengan senang hati menyeka keringat itu yang malah membuat Jonghyun semakin berkeringat—saking gugupnya.

"Pemandangan paling eksotis, Jonghyun. Meski terlalu singkat, aku merasa celanaku sem—aaaaaawwhhhh!"

Jonghyun langsung menginjak kaki kanan Yonghwa dengan kedua kakinya, hingga laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu mengerang kesakitan dengan suara yang sedikit melengking. Ini kesempatan Jonghyun untuk kabur, tapi, _sial_, meski kesakitan Yonghwa masih kuat untuk tidak membiarkan Jonghyun pergi.

"_Geroffme!"_

"Hei, kau gak bisa pulang sebelum 'bermain' denganku."

"Oke, OKE—kalau aku menang, KAU _jangan_ pernah mendekatiku lagi, _jangan_ mengikutiku, _harus_ jauh-jauh dariku dan anggap saja kau _tidak_ pernah mengenalku. Kalau kau melanggar.. _well,_ aku yang tahu hukumannya."

"Kalau aku _menang_, kau _**HARUS **__... _jadi _namjachingu_-ku. Dan, kalau kau melanggar, yah ... hanya aku yang tahu hukumannya. _So ..._ _be careful, honey._ _Deal_?"

Yonghwa menyeringai tengil sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sementara Jonghyun ... kentara sekali kau dia tidak ingin menjabat tangan Yonghwa, tapi ...

"_Deal."_

.

.

.

"_Rock, scissor, paper!"_

Jonghyun batu, Yonghwa gunting.

Dan saat ini 2-0 untuk Jonghyun. Yah, Jonghyun cukup merasa lega karena saat ini dia yang memimpin. Tapi, Yonghwa tadi bergumam 'pahlawan kalah duluan' membuat mental Jonghyun ciut.

"_Jankenpon!"_

Jonghyun kertas, Yonghwa gunting.

Jonghyun meneguk salivanya ketika Yonghwa mulai mendapat angka.

"Kertas, gunting, batu!"

Jonghyun gunting, Yonghwa batu.

Jonghyun semakin lemas ketika Yonghwa berhasil menyamai poin-nya. Dan, yang membuat Jonghyun semakin ciut ketika Yonghwa mentapnya penuh minat dan menyeringai tengil.

"_Rock, scissor, paper!_"

Jonghyun kertas, Yonghwa kertas.

_Sialan._ Ini saat-saat yang paling dibenci keduanya—_suddendeath._

"_Rock, scissor, paper!"_

Glup.

Jonghyun menelan salivanya sendiri yang entah kenapa terasa menelan cangkang duren. Yonghwa tersenyum jahat. Tangannya yang berbentuk kertas membungkus dan memelintir tangan Jonghyun yang berbentuk batu. _Well..._

"Kau menang, aku kalah." Kata Jonghyun pasrah. Sementara senyuman Yonghwa semakin melebar.

"Hari ini, detik ini, kau _resmi_ jadi _namjachingu_-ku, Jonghyun."

to be continued...

* * *

Footnote: Ada yang mual? Jijik? Geli? #kabur #gaktanggungjawab Weeeeeee gaje parahhhh ya? Pointless? Cacat? _**Creep?**_ I told ya ;) maaf ya maaaaaaf banget nyampah, orz, but I did try my best :') gak suka sama ff-nya? Kan tadi udah di warning, tapi thankssssssssss udah mau baca ^^

Well, ada yang mau berkeluh kesah, saran, kritik mungkin (jangan bashing, saya belum siap wkwkw)? Ga ada? Yaudah gapapa kok. Eh, ada? Sumpah, makasih makasih makasihhhhh banyak ({})

Reviews are sweeter than sweets ;)

Warm greets,

DB


End file.
